During this year, ALL data from the MRIPS Archive and Retrieval System (MARS) has been migrated over to the Clinical Centers new PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System). The remaining MRIPS file, web, and ftp servers have been upgraded. A new version of MEDx 3.4.1 was released this year. Enhancements to MEDx include a DICOM PET reader and a new DICOM image manager. The perfusion module has also been improved and now allows users to manually specify arterial pixels.